


Big, Blond, Beautiful, and a dick

by Imonherewaytooften



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Asshole Tiberius Stone, Hurt Tony, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Rhodey, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonherewaytooften/pseuds/Imonherewaytooften
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been dating for two months when Colonel James Rhodes comes to visit. Steve wants to know why Rhodes suddenly hates him but he might not like the truth when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi it's nice to meet you, please like me

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you thought!

They had been dating for a little over two months when Colonel James Rhodes comes to visit the tower. The whole team is sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when a sleep rumpled Tony comes flying into the room. “Jesus Christ Stark watch it.” A still tired Hawkeye says as he moves his coffee away from where tony has flung himself into a chair. Steve looks up from the paper he was reading to smile at his boyfriend. Steve still couldn’t believe he got to call tony that. They had danced around each other for months until Steve had finally kissed Tony after Iron Man had been crushed under a sixteen-story building. “Whatever Hawkass, I’m in such a good mood not even a grump like you can bring me down.” Tony says around the piece of toast he had shoved in his mouth. Bruce glares at his teammate over his cup of tea. “What on earth could have you so excited and awake after the all-nighter we pulled in the lab last night?” The smile that spreads across Tony’s face is radiant and Steve wants to find a way to keep it there forever. “Rhodey got a two weeks leave and his staying at the tower.” Natasha looks at him from across the table. “Colonel Rhodes is coming here?” She makes a sound very close to a snort. “Good luck captain.” 

Confused, Steve looks at the redhead for an explanation. “Colonel James Rhodes is Tony’s best friend from college. He’s very protective of Tony and from what Pepper has told me he won’t care that your Captain America, he will want to make sure your good enough for his precious Tony.” Tony rolls his eyes at the assassin. “First, I still don’t like that you and Pepper get together to talk about me and plot your global takeover. And second, Rhodey is not that bad. You make it sound like he’s out to protect my virginity. Which let me tell you had not needed protection for a long time.” He gives an over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle at that. Natasha rolls her eyes and pats Steve on the cheek on he way out of the kitchen. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you when your getting the shovel talk.”

Rhodey arrives the next day and Steve is a bit ashamed to say that no matter how much Tony insisted that Natasha was exaggerating, Steve is slightly terrified to meet Colonel Rhodes. The panic he has felt since finding out Rhodes is coming has been slowly building as they wait for Pepper to arrive with the Colonel. Tony is bouncing on the balls of his feet where he stands next to Steve. The rest of the team minus Thor, who was with Jane at the moment, is all in the common room with them. Steve knows that they all want the Colonel to like them by the way they are dressed nicer then what they usually wear on a Saturday. The elevator doors open and Pepper, looking sharp and strong like she always does, steps out with a man Steve guesses is Colonel Rhodes. “Platypus!” Tony is across the room and latched onto Rhodey before Steve can even think about introducing himself. Rhodey chuckles and hugs his friend back. “Hey Tones. It’s good to see you too.” 

Clint walks forward and extends his hand to James. “Clint Barton aka the coolest person on this team.” Rhodey laughs and shakes his hand. “I see being humble is not a requirement for joining superhero teams. The introductions continue until only Steve is left. James steps forward first. “Captain, It’s an honor to meet you.” Steve shakes his hand and smiles. “You too. Tony seemed very excited that you were visiting.” Rhodey smiles. “I haven’t gotten leave in a while and for the past three months I haven’t gotten to make any personal phone calls. I have to admit I’m scared to hear about what Tony has been up to. I have honestly no clue. ” For a moment Steve panics. Dear God he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know we’re together. Before Steve can try to answer Tony is there talking about some new update for the war machine, "iron patriot Tony", and they’re in the elevator heading to Tony’s lab. “It’s ok.” Steve thinks. “Tony and I will tell him and everything will be ok. You are Captain America and you will not be scared by something Natasha said.” For some reason Steve still doesn’t feel any better.


	2. I Don't like your Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey have a talk and Rhodey doesn't react the way Tony was hoping for.

“God Tones you’re really stepping up in the world. I mean not only are you a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but your also one sixth of a kickass superhero team.” Rhodey smiles and shakes his head. He has been with Tony from the start of Iron Man and has always known Tony would do great things with the armor. But if someone had told him years ago, even after Iron Man stopped Obadiah, that Tony would be joining a team of other superheroes James would have laughed and made them see a shrink. Iron Man’s superhero team up was not high on James’s list of “Things that idiot Tony Stark will do next.” That said Rhodes had been shocked to see that Tony had a whole team of people fighting along side him during the battle of Manhattan. 

Tony starts to rub his hands together, a nervous tick that Rhodey knew Tony’s dad had broken a long time ago. “Umm well. It’s more like genius, billionaire, person in a serious committed relationship, philanthropist, one sixth of a kickass superhero team.” Rhodey blinks in surprise, and then a smile brakes across his face. “That’s amazing Tones! I’m so happy for you. When do I get to meet them?” Tony smiles back at his best friend. “You already did, upstairs.” The smile falls a bit off of the Colonel’s face. “Dude, is it Natasha? Because I’ll tell you right now, she will eat you.” Tony laughs despite his nervousness. He has been silently panicking about telling Rhodey about him and Steve. Its not that Tony thinks Rhodey would disprove of it being a man, its more that the last time Tony dated a guy-well he’s not going to think about that right now. Plus the fact that Steve is so similar to Tiberius in they way they look that Rhodey might think the worst of Steve. Tony wants Rhodey to like Steve. They are two of the most important people in Tony’s life and he needs them to get along like he needs the arc reactor. Yes Tony knows that might be a bit extreme but he doesn’t care because it’s so true. 

That’s why when Rhodey continues to give him this confused look Tony is positive he feels his heat stutter. “Tony, I’m not sure Doctor Banner is your type. Sure you both are huge science nerds but he doesn’t seem like your type.” Rhodey is trying to make sense of what Tony is saying. He’s happy for Tony, he truly is. After Pepper broke up with Tony Rhodey thought for sure Tony would never put himself out there like that again. Now though Rhodey isn’t sure that was a good idea. Ok yes, he might not know the rest of the team very well but he feels like he has a good enough idea of them to form a judgment. “No no, I love Bruce but it’s not him. Its- I’m dating Steve.” Tony gives a huff of relief. He said it; Rhodey knows he’s dating Steve.

Rhodes pauses. He could not have heard that right. Tony can’t be dating the man he hated all through college. Tony had despised Captain America once he turned sixteen. Rhodey remembers coming back from class to see a very upset Tony angrily throwing out all the Captain America merchandise he owned. Tony had spent a whole hour ranting about how Captain America wasn’t all that great and “Hoe can my dad be so obsessed with the man Rhodey? Maybe Howard wouldn’t be such a dick if he had Steve Rogers for a son.” Rhodey cannot believe that that kid would grow up to be Captain America’s boyfriend. “Seriously Tony? Him? I thought you hated the guy?” Tony looks down at the workbench in front of him. “I did ok. But then he moved in and we fought all the time until I realized that maybe my dad hadn’t really known Steve all that well because Steve’s a total dork who likes art and can’t dance and is really good at making breakfast but burns everything he tries to cook after eleven o’clock and-” Tony stops to take a breath when he feels Rhodey’s hand on his shoulder. “Wow Tones, slow down. Ok so you got together but why him of all people. You could have anyone but you choose the tall buff blond?” Tony pauses. This is exactly what he was afraid of. “Rhodey no. He’s not like Tiberius. He would never hurt me.” Rhodes gives a humorless laugh. “We never thought Stone would have done anything either but he did. And now you’re dating someone who looks like he could be related to that dick. What am I suppose to think Tones? He could be exactly the same and you just don’t see it. Just like you didn’t see that Stone was an abusive dick.”

Tony wants to cry. He’s usually very good at pushing his emotions back but Rhodey doesn’t like Steve and all the memories of Tiberius are coming to the forefront of his mind and he wants to cry. Steve’s not like Ty, he’s not. Right?


	3. I Don't like you and I'm not telling why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Steve have a nice friendly chat. Well Steve is friendly, Rhodey glares a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter. I have been super busy. Please comment and tell me how you liked it. Enjoy!

Pepper and the other Avengers are sitting in the kitchen talking when Rhodey comes out of the elevator. Pepper looks up from her conversation with Bruce and Natasha to see Rhodey fixing a plate of sandwiches. Sensing her stare he turns to look at her over his shoulder. “These sandwiches were a compromise. He doesn’t have to leave the lab, as long as he eats these. It was the best I could do.” 

Steve smiles. “What Pepper said about you being able to get Tony to do whatever you wanted was true. You’ll have to teach me that.” The warm smile melts off of Steve’s face when Rhodes fails to return it. Instead he gets an icy glare. “I don’t control Tony, Captain.” The word suddenly sounds like an insult. “No one should control Tony. He is his own person who can do whatever he wants. I try to get him to do what’s best for him not what I want.” The kitchen is silent except for Steve’s stuttered replies. “Wha- No Colonel, That’s not- I didn’t mean-” Rhodey’s scowl only intensifies. “I know what you meant Rogers.” 

Clint watches as Rhodes turns and walks out of the room. “Ok what the hell was that about.” Steve turns to look at him; his face looks crushed and confused. “I- I have no clue. I didn’t mean anything bad. I know Tony is his own person.” Pepper places a hand on the Captain’s shoulder. “Steve, Rhodey is very protective of Tony. I’m sure Tony told him about you two dating and Rhodey is just trying to intimidate you.” Bruce looks like he disagrees but was trying to keep quite. “Bruce, what do you think?” Steve asks. Bruce shakes his head. “No I’m sure Pepper is right. She knows the Colonel better then I do anyway.” Steve looks at his friend. “Please Bruce, I want to know what you think.” The doctor sighs. “Well that didn’t really seem like an intimidation technique. It honestly seemed like he hated you a bit. Tony has told me all about Rhodes and from what he told me Rhodes could get very protective of Tony, yes. Tony said that he usually only checks into the person’s history and possible motives for dating Tony. It doesn’t seem like he would act so hateful to the person.” 

Pepper chews on her bottom lip. “I’m sure Rhodey doesn’t hate you. Don’t worry about it Steve.” She gives him a small smile. “I’ll talk to him though to see what’s going on.” Steve gives her a grateful look in return. “Thank you Pepper.” With another smile, Pepper turns and leaves the room, most likely to go talk to her friend.


	4. You don't like me, I'm starting not to like you, lets have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple people seem to want to talk to Rhodey lately. None of the talks go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years guys! This is a longer chapter so enjoy. I'll probably be finishing the story soon so please tell me how you like it in the comments. Thank you!

Pepper finds Rhodey in the room Tony had built for the Colonel to use when he was visiting a few hours later. The door is slightly ajar but she lightly knocks anyway. Rhodey peers over his shoulder from where he is putting away the clothes he brought with him. “Hey Pep.” Rhodey says when he sees the redhead at the door. “Come on in, I was just unpacking.” Pepper goes to stand next to the bed where the colonel is folding clothes. When Pepper doesn’t immediately start talking Rhodey stops putting things in draws to look at her. 

“You ok Pep?” His face is pulled into a worried frown and Pepper smiles softly. “Yes Rhodey I’m fine. I was going to ask you the same thing actually.” Before Rhodey could voice his confusion Pepper continued to talk. “Before when everyone was in the kitchen you were very cross with Steve.” Rhodey snorts. “Please its not if the guy doesn’t deserve it Pepper.” 

Pepper scrunches up her face in confusion. “What are you talking about Rhodey? Steve is a wonderful man. If this is about him dating Tony you don’t have to worry, I already made sure Steve knows never to hurt Tony.” Rhodey angrily blows a breath of air out of his nose and throws the shirt he had been folding down onto the plush comforter. “You really think you can trust him! Guys like that don’t care who they hurt. They find someone they can use to make themselves feel powerful.” Pepper takes a step back at Rhodey’s outburst. “Rhodey what are you talking about.” Her question is ignored as Rhodey continues to rant. “Rogers is going to mess up. He is going to hurt Tony and I reuse to let that happen again. I don’t care who everyone thinks Steve Rogers is, I know men like him and he is not going to date Tony. Not if I have any say in it. 

Pepper, confused and taken back by the colonel’s outburst, is left standing in the middle of the room. Pepper thinks that maybe she should go after him. One look at the angry set of her friends back muscles as he stalks out the door and into the hallway is enough to change her mind. 

Three days pass after Pepper tries to talk to Rhodey. Tony and Rhodey spend most of the time making up for the time Rhodey was away. They spend time in the lab or flying in the armors. The avengers are not called out to fight so Steve spends most of the time worrying about Rhodey. When Steve went and asked Pepper how her talk with Rhodey went she told him that Rhodey was just being over protective and that he would come around eventually. Steve could see from her expression that she was lying. Steve’s boyfriend’s best friend hated him. 

Steve tries to talk to Tony about it but the genius gets nervous and tells him not to worry, that they will work it out. Tony always sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of this, so Steve always lets the matter drop. Steve feels a wave of guilt at Rhodey not liking him. Steve isn’t sure what he would do if Bucky was here and hated Tony.

Sighing, Steve puts his head in his hands. What is he going to do? He isn’t going to make Tony pick him over his best friend if it came down to that, oh god he hoped it doesn’t come down to that. Tony is the best thing to happen to Steve after the ice. Tony is the reason Steve gets through the day some times. Steve fears that if Tony were to leave him, he wouldn’t be able to get through the day anymore. 

Steve gives a humorless laugh. Maybe he should have gone to that Shield appointed therapist. He knows he has problems, he does. But when Steve has Tony to take care of and to love, it’s easy to forget them all. If anything were to happen to Tony, Steve thinks, it would be the final straw that breaks him. If Tony were to leave him, Steve would respect his wishes of course but it would certainly crush him. 

Steve is saved from his own thoughts by Jarvis announcing the arrival of Colonel Rhodes. Steve had planed this. He had asked Jarvis earlier in the day, when Tony and Rhodes had left the tower to spend the day in the city, when the colonel would be returning. Jarvis easily gave up the information (Steve is starting to think that Jarvis doesn’t like the tension that has taken over the tower these past couple of days either) and informed the Captain that Tony had a late meeting that Pepper is making him go to so Rhodes would be returning to the tower alone at 5 pm. Steve stands from the couch in Rhodes’s private living courters. 

“Captain. How did you get in here?” Confusion is infused with the spite that always seems to be in Rhodes voice when he talks to Steve. Steve stands up a little straighter. “Jarvis let me in. I think we need to have a talk Colonel.” Rhodey’s glare intensifies. “Oh please Captain go ahead and tell me how I’m being unfair in judging you to quickly.” Steve pauses because, well that was exactly what he was going to say. “Colonel I don’t know what I did to make you hate me but I think its in Tony’s best interest if we work out whatever animosity is between us.” Rhodey walks over to stand in front of Steve. “Oh so I’m suppose to believe you have Tony’s best interest at heart?” Steve pauses before slowly nodding. “Yes of course I have Tony’s best interests at heart. He’s my boyfriend and I love him. I only want whats best for him.” Somehow that seems to make Rhodey angrier. “Of course you do. You want what you think is best for Tony even if he doesn’t want it. But hwat does that matter you have his best interests at heart.” 

Steve is so very confused. He has no idea what Rhodes is trying to say. “What are you implying Colonel? I would never make Tony do anything he didn’t want to. I care about him too much to ever do anything that might hurt him.” Steve watches as Rhodey’s glare intensifies so much Steve thinks he could give Fury a run for his money. “I’m not stupid Captain. I know guys like you. Big and strong men that think they can take advantage of Tony’s need of affection. Well let me tell you this Rogers I am not going to let him get hurt again. I don’t care who you are, national symbol or not, I will not hesitate to put you down.” Steve feels his chest tighten and his hand form a fist. “Wait just a second Colonel. You think I’m going to take advantage, to abuse Tony. You are so wrong. I would give my life before I ever let him get hurt, by me or someone else.”

Rhodes gives a sharp laugh. “Please your telling me a big strong man like yourself never once used force to get Tony to do what you want. That’s a load of shit.” Steve is breathing deeply. He really doesn’t think Tony would be to happy if he punched his best friend. “Stop right there Rhodes. I never have and never will hurt Tony. I really don’t like that you think I would.” Rhodes takes another step forward. He’s almost in Steve’s face and its all Steve can do not to punch him on his ass. “I’ve heard that before Captain and I’m not falling for it again. Your not dating Tony. I won’t let you, and if I have to go into his meeting right now and tell him, I will. 

That’s when Steve punches him.


	5. Stop fighting, There's enough of me to go around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so done with these idiots. He tells them that while he's yelling at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys thank you so much for reading! This is the last chapter but I will have more stories coming soon. If you want to send me prompts go to my tumblr at http://captainamericawrites.tumblr.com/

Tony is leaning back in his chair listening to someone drone on about SI’s stocks when Jarvis sends him an emergency message on his phone. He had placed the phone on the table after Pepper glared at him for paying it more attention then the board. The sleek Starkphone buzzes against the glass table and everyone stops to look at it. “What Pep I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even touch it.” Tony grins and holds his hands up to show Pepper that they’re empty. Pepper rolls her eyes and turns to get back to the meeting. She is interrupted by a series of incoming texts to Tony’s phone. “Check it quickly.” She says. Tony can tell she’s worried about what it might be even if she acts annoyed. 

Tony sucks in a deep breath when he reads the texts from Jarvis. “Holy shit.” Pepper turns to face him along with the rest of the board. “What is it? Is anyone hurt?” Tony goes to shake his head no but stops. “I uh don’t know. Jarvis says that Steve and Rhodey got into a heated discussion and then Steve punched Rhodey. I don’t know if anyone’s hurt, Jarvis says they’re still fighting.” Pepper stands as he does and hands him his coat. “Go make sure everyone is ok. We will finish up here.” Tony nods distractedly at her as he races out the door and into the car that Happy, who Jarvis must have contacted, has waiting. 

When the elevator opens up on Rhodey’s floor Tony sees that there is several holes in the wall and the coffee table to broken. As he steps farther into the room Tony notices that both Rhodey and Steve and standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other. Rhodey has a bloody nose and split knuckles. Steve’s hands are in a similar state but his lip is busted open and he has several marks on his face that would turn into impressive bruises if not for his healing factor. “What the fuck do you guys think you’re doing!” Tony’s exclamation gets the attention of the two battered men. “Seems like I was right Tones. Steve likes to solve his problems with his fists.” Rhodey continues to glare at the blond solider even as he turns his body slightly more towards Tony. Steve goes to say something in retaliation but Tony cuts him off. “Are you kidding me? Jarvis told me what happened. I know you were working him up trying to see how he would react. Rhodey if you did that to me I would have punched you too.” Rhodey grimaces but doesn’t stop glaring at Steve. 

Steve on the other hand feels pretty smug that Tony’s made at Rhodey. That stops as Tony spins around to glare at his boyfriend. “And you, I am so mad at you too. Why on earth would you punch him? He’s my best friend! You can’t just go around punching people!” Steve looks at the floor as if he were a kid being yelled at. “I’m sorry Tony, he kept implying that I would hurt you and I couldn’t listen to that anymore. I love you more than anything and I would sooner die then hurt you.” Tony’s glare softens and he turns to face his best friend. “Rhodey I understand what you’re trying to do, I get it. But Steve is not Tiberius. He has proved to me again and again that he wants me to be happy. I know I said that nothing was wrong when I was with Tiberius but it’s the truth. Steve is not going to hurt me and if he did Jarvis would tell you. Right J?” “Of course Sir. If anyone was to cause you harm I would know about it and notify Colonel Rhodes immediately.” Tony gives a small smile at Jarvis’s protective tone. 

Rhodey sighs and looks down at his bloodied hands. “I know Tones. I just- I don’t want to see you get hurt again. You’re my best friend you know?” Tony smiles and nods his head. “Yeah I know.” Steve steps forward and extends his hand to the Colonel. “I might not know who this Tiberius is or what exactly happened but I know I’m not him. I would never hurt Tony and I think trying to keep Tony save is something we can bond over. So why don’t we start over. Hi I’m Steve Rogers, Tony’s boyfriend and Captain America.” Colonel Rhodes grasps Steve’s hand. “It’s good to meet you Steve. I’m Colonel James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey. It will be good to have someone here who can look after this idiot.” Tony makes a hurt sound but continues to smile at the two men. 

Rhodey lets go of Steve’s hand and looks him in the eye. “But still be carful Captain. If you ever hurt him or do anything he doesn’t like, I will kick you ass.” Steve smiles. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
